Darkness Falls
by Mite Mite
Summary: One of Gundam Boys isn't what he claims to be...


Disclaimer: I don't own G-boys. Or Lance(he belongs to Erin Kerr), or Bast(Jax Bordeaux), SuperNova(Jax again),or   
  
Ryo(hi Ran-chan!) I own plot. And any weird things that happen. But I do own Yuweai and other OC's not in any other anime.   
  
If you wish to use them, then just put up in your disclaimer who they belong to.  
  
Darkness Falls  
  
London, March 1918   
  
The sniper looked into the eyes of his brothers cold, dead lifeless body. They looked glassy.   
  
And he felt nothing. Nothing at all. He was amazed at this new discovery. In the silencr of this alley he was currently   
  
occuping, he started to mentally examin himself. He again looked at his brothers eyes, which were now glazing over   
  
like that of a fish in death, and still felt nothing. Even though he had killed his brother.  
  
And in this nothingness, it hit him. It hit him wiyh such a force and brought him to such a state of panic and horror   
  
that he, for a moment, forgot to breath. The Abyss. That's not the real name or actual word to describe it,   
  
but it describes best that part of our brain that doesn't run from horror, pain, death, and blood, but embraces it   
  
like a lover, reveling in The Hunt, who would raise bloody hands to the sky and howl. Howl not of horror, but of JOY!   
  
Joy in the primal slaughter, because that is what it it. Slaughter. Nothing more.  
  
As the sniper relised this horrible revelation, his horror and disgust left him. This Abyss came and swallowed the part   
  
of him that is Light, the part that leaves you frightened and scared because the night is Dark.   
  
Trembling in a corner, looking out into the Darkness, waiting for some Light, no matter its color, to shine Light.   
  
To chase away the Dark. To warm you as it chases away the cold.  
  
The sniper couldn't find his Light. And he was scared because of this. This he all relised as he looked into the eyes   
  
of this person. This dead person. He felt like he should know this person. From somewhere. He looked around, and didn't   
  
know where he was.   
  
You don't need to go through this pain. a Voice in the back of his head stated in a coo. Embrace me not, and you will   
  
die a sad and lonly death, but, Embrace me, and we will both live forever.  
  
The sniper, in his confused, self-loathing, lonly hatred for himself, Embraced this part of himself. A glint of most   
  
unusual cast came into his eyes, a Wild One. An impossibly wide smile split his features. And a Sound, like the Laughing   
  
of the Damned, escaped his lips.  
  
Outside of the alley, the machine gunnist, the snipers earlier opponent, was inching his way forward when he heard the   
  
Sound. A most unearthly laugh came from the alley. He stood there, with a quizzical look on his face. It sounded like a   
  
wild dog. But, none should be here. There! Some movement! The gunnist got into a fighting stance. Something rushed him.   
  
Suddenly, he was staring up at the sky. He blinked, shook his head, and stood up. The sniper he shot in the arm earlier   
  
stood about 10 feet away, looking demure. But his Eyes gave him away. He raised his wounded arm, which held a .45 Colt,   
  
and shot the gunnist. He ran away, laughing insainly.  
  
And in the Shadows, atop and old gothic cathedral across the street, crouching next to a gargoyl, sat a figure.   
  
Nothing could be seen of him, except his eyes, which were lare, slitted like a cat's and surounded by concentric rings   
  
of dark blue, cobalt blue, light blue, lilac, gold, silver, and another ring of black. These colors "bled" into each   
  
other and had a natural luminesence. He, for it was a he, had watched this whole incident play out and drank up all of   
  
the emotions let loose, for he caused the sniper to go mad. But, emotions weren't as filling as blood. He stood up,   
  
jumped from the cathedral roof, and landed(300 ft drop) in the shadows. 'Blinking' his eyes to the mors acceptable color   
  
of Cobalt blue, the figure moved with a cat's grace towards the kill.  
  
No use in wasting perfectly good blood now is there? The figure smirked a half smirk, unsheathed its double fangs[1],   
  
and fed.  
  
1-double fangs are just as they sound; the eye tooth and the one behind it are fused at the base,   
  
but come to two seperate points. also, the eye tooth/fang in longer, thicker, and solid. the other one is more dainty,   
  
and has different functions from vampyre to vampyre,  
  
All reviews are appreciated. all flames will be used to roast marshmallows, heat my house, and burn Relena Shitcrap't 


End file.
